


Sex on Fire

by DirtyKnots



Series: Meet the New Pack [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Felching, Filming, Full Shift Werewolves, Knotting, M/M, Oral Knotting, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Prompt: anonymous said: Maybe for your Meet the New Pack series Jordan Parrish could turn into an actual Hound? And give Stiles something to suck on while Derek fucks him in full wolf form?





	Sex on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is entirely consensual even if Stiles isn't aware of all of the parameters before arriving. He is okay with everything that happens.

Stiles is used to the blindfold now, used to meeting at the house and then having Derek and Peter take him to somewhere new. If he’s completely honest, he loves it. He loves being surprised with new dogs and new men, loves not knowing who’s going to be watching him, who’s going to see him on his knees for the animals. This time is no different. He’s hard as a rock in his shorts, cock leaking steadily as the glide down roads he can’t see beyond the blindfold. They drive for what feels like forever before the car finally stops. He waits, like a good boy, until his door is opened and a hand is gripping his. He steps out to the crunch of gravel, allows himself to be led across a lot, through a door. He can hear excited barking and his heart rate picks up, his cock twitching in anticipation, mouth watering. He can detect a change in light when they pass through another door, despite the blindfold. The barking is louder now, in the room, and he doesn’t bother suppressing the shiver of excitement that runs through him.

“Tonight’s going to be a little different.” Derek’s voice is warm and low, arousal curling through his words, and Stiles nods his agreement. “Close your eyes, it’s brighter in here.”

Stiles’ heart stutters a bit at that because they never take the blindfold off, they never let any of the men see his whole face. He’s recognizable and they need that to not be a possibility. Not that any of the men could come out and say what they saw, not without outing themselves, but still, it’s safer all around. Just in case. Except apparently not tonight. He swallows hard before closing his eyes behind the fabric, reaching up to slide the blindfold off. He blinks in the new light, eyes taking a second to adjust, and then his heart skyrockets because he recognizes where they are.

“Der - what, we can’t…” Stiles’ breath is coming out in pants and Derek moves in front of him, cupping his face, making soothing noises at him until Stiles can focus on him fully.

“Shhh, it’s alright, I promise. Have I put you at risk of being found out yet?” One brow raises and Stiles allows himself to really think about it before he answers in the negative. “Exactly. I know we both like risk, but I’m not stupid. I know better than to get us caught. At least, I know better than to get us caught by people who aren’t on board.”

As if his words are a cue, several men step forward into the room, all of them in uniforms that Stiles recognizes. Which makes sense, considering they’re at the training facility for the police dogs that go to work for the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department as well as the Beacon Valley Police Department. He recognizes all of the men as K9 handlers, and the pounding in his chest doesn’t ease until he takes in the way they’re looking at him, hungry and dark. A noise behind them has Stiles turning around, seeing Peter closing the last door they came through, an absolutely massive hound with strange orange eyes at his side.

“I know you’ve thought about the dog units before, letting those canine cops take you. Know you wish you could get on your knees in the middle of the station, show everyone what a filthy dog slut you really are. Lucky for you I was able to sniff out some folks who’ve wanted the same thing, men who saw you for the bitch you are and wanted to put you on your knees for their animals. Some of them have been waiting a long time to see you like this, are you gonna be a good bitch for them?”

Derek’s voice is like a switch flipping inside his brain, and Stiles can feel the way his body loosens, shifts to show submission with just his posture. His head tilts just a bit, giving Derek a hint of his throat, and he looks back up through his lashes, recognizing several officers that have known him since he was a child. He wonders, briefly, how many of them thought of him like this when he was younger, but the thought flits away before it can turn into anything. A low growl from Derek reminds him he was asked a question.

“Yes, gonna let them see. Want to be a good bitch for their doggies. Gonna make them feel so good.” His voice is breathy but he knows it was loud enough for everyone to hear, can see the way a few of them are already palming themselves through their uniform pants. He spares a glance up at the corners of the kennel and the cameras there, but Derek just steps behind him, slipping his hands under Stiles’ shirt, tugging it up and off while whispering in his ear.

“They’re on a loop, nobody will see. But don’t think I didn’t consider leaving them live, let anyone watching know how hungry you are for a knot in your ass.” The cool air combined with Derek’s words has Stiles’ nipples tightening, body shaking lightly as Derek’s hands move to his waist, undoing the button and zipper before sliding his shorts off, leaving him bare. A hand travels back, slips between his cheeks, fingers brushing the base of the plug Stiles had put in earlier. “Good boy, always ready like a good bitch should be.” Derek twists the plug free before his hands move up to Stiles’ shoulders and he steers him to the middle of the room where there’s a cushioned mat, pressure increasing until Stiles drops to his knees.

Derek must nod at one of the officers, because he turns away, moves to one of the kennels in the room and unlocks it, letting out a massive German Shepherd. The dog trots over and Stiles can’t help the moan he lets out when that muzzle meets his face, opening his mouth wide to let it lick inside. He can hear the noises the cops are letting out, knows they’re enjoying the show already, but he wants to give them more - Derek wasn’t wrong when he detailed that fantasy about the station out loud, so Stiles encourages the dog to turn, lifting its tail out of the way and pushing his face against its ass, lapping at the furred pucker. He licks and sucks and fucks his tongue inside, tasting the dog thoroughly, until his mouth starts to numb, reluctantly pulling away and taking a moment to look up, pleased to see every cock out now, the cops stroking themselves and Derek looking especially pleased with him from his position directly across from the mat.

The dog takes his stopping as a cue to move around, sniffing at him. Stiles knows what it’s after, is more than happy to drop down to his shoulders, shifting his ass in the air and reaching back to spread himself open. He moans loudly when it laps at his hole, tasting him, and he does his best to shift his legs further apart without dislodging it, pulling his cheeks as wide open as they’ll go.

“Might want to move around, get a better view.” Derek’s voice is dark with want, and Stiles preens, slips a finger in his hole to show how stretched it already is as the men move.

“C’mon boy, good doggy. C’mon and fuck your bitch. Wanna feel you in my pussy.” Stiles hears a chorus of groans at that, but also the dog’s handler starts to speak.

“That’s right Charger, mount that bitch, go on boy. Gonna have a special treat for being such a good partner.” It doesn’t take long after the officer starts speaking before the dog jumps up, paws slip-sliding over Stiles’ skin, leaving red scores in their wake. It just makes Stiles tilt his hips up higher, helping provide a better target, and there’s only a couple of false thrusts before the dog is sliding home inside his ass. Stiles tries to keep holding himself open, give the cops a good view as the dog pounds away, heedless of how rough it is.

“Good boy, good doggy. Fuck me, yes, fuck...want your knot, wanna feel you come in me. C’mon, fuck your bitch, knock me up.” It doesn’t take long at all for the dog to finish, knot popping and locking them together, Stiles clenching and trying to milk it for all it’s worth. He hears the clicking noises of shutters and glances over his shoulder, sees several phones out, aimed at where he and the dog are tied and looks to Derek, who just smiles.

“Promised them some souvenirs, don’t worry - they know how to hide them, and none will have your face, just your sloppy pussy, tied to each of their dogs. Little keepsake so they can remember what a nasty bitch you are, incentive to bring their dogs around again.” Stiles shudders at the words, his cock pulsing out more precome. It takes all of his willpower to stop himself from coming on the spot, thinking of these men looking at the pictures and videos they’re taking later, to think about how they could show them to anyone and then other people would know how desperate he is to get on his knees for dogs. Luckily he learned how to hold back his orgasms, doesn’t need the cockring anymore. He thinks he sees Derek mouth ‘good boy’ at him when he doesn’t come, but he can’t be sure. It’s only one dog in and already he’s starting to lose focus, feel floaty. 

It just gets better from there. There are five men in total tonight, aside from Derek and Peter that is, and that means five massive police dogs to fill him up. He takes knot after knot, his body feeling more and more wrung out, his hole dripping come, mouth permanently numb from kissing the dogs and licking their puckers until they’re ready to fuck him. He feels used and loose by the time the last dog pulls free in another wash of come. The mat beneath him is soaked through with it, and he can’t properly clench down anymore, his hole feeling wrecked though he knows he’s not hurt. He’s forgotten about Peter, standing off in the shadows, the unfamiliar hound with him, until the last police dog is put away. 

“Stiles, I’ve got a special friend for you to meet. I don’t think you’ve been properly introduced yet - this is Jordan.” Stiles’ eyes widen, because the strange coloring of the animal’s eyes make sense now. Peter smirks and Stiles can’t help the spike of arousal and worry when he and Jordan move closer. “Yes, that Jordan. It seems I wasn’t the only one spying on you in the woods - Parrish was quite upset with when you stopped going out there, especially once he discovered why. He was very insistent when he came to see Derek and I. Speaking of...” Peter trails off as a large black wolf trots out of the shadows, no Derek in sight anymore, and Stiles feels his heartbeat quicken, knows he’s going to get the knot he wants most while all of these men watch, none the wiser about his two new companions.

Derek brushes along Stiles’ side, sparing only a brief glance at Jordan before taking position behind Stiles, jumping onto his back and sliding home in one easy stroke. Stiles does his best to clench down around Derek’s tapered cock, wants to feel it sliding along his insides as Derek thrusts into him. Jordan takes a moment to watch, the men too enthralled by the way Derek is dwarfing Stiles’s lean form to become suspicious. Before any of them can notice, he moves forward too, sniffing at Stiles’ face before turning and lifting his tail, presenting his hole for Stiles’ watering mouth. Stiles has no restraint left at all, just makes a hungry noise and dives in, tongue delving past the tight rim to push inside, sucking on Jordan’s rim and groaning at the musky taste. 

Stiles’ body rocks hard with Derek’s thrusts, forcing his face against Jordan’s furred ass, and it’s not the best angle, but it’s mostly working until Jordan steps away, turning back towards Stiles. Stiles can see the thick tapered cock now fully extended out of Jordan’s sheath and before he can wonder what comes next, Jordan is moving forward, body gliding over the top of Stiles’ until the tip of his cock bumps Stiles’ lips. He opens eagerly, and Jordan shifts forward again until his cock slides all the way in, hitting the back of Stiles’ throat. He gives Stiles a few seconds to adjust before his hips are hunching and he’s fucking Stiles’ mouth, forcefully rocking him back onto Derek’s cock. The two seem to find a rhythm quickly, alternating their thrusts so Stiles is pushed back and forth between them, his body shuddering and a high pitched whine of need coming from him as they keep him stuffed at both ends. His eyes are streaming, drool leaking out of the corners of his mouth as he tries in vain to keep swallowing around Jordan’s cock. 

It’s amazing, nearly everything he wants, his body being used by two massive animals. He’s grateful that these two have the added human intelligence, knows he’d be in trouble if they were really dogs alone, but he almost doesn’t care in the moment. They’re almost as rough with him as dogs would be. His cock is twitching painfully now, but it’s okay, he knows that he’s going to be allowed to come as soon as Derek’s knot pops - he can feel it swelling already, knows his alpha loves it when he comes on the knot alone. His hands are busy bracing himself, his focus torn between the increasing pressure in his ass each time Derek thrusts back in and the nearly painful stretch of his jaw. There’s a few more thrusts behind him before the knot pops fully, Derek half-heartedly trying to tug it free one last time, making him scream in pleasure-pain around Jordan’s cock. He doesn’t expect the quick ballooning of Jordan’s knot, for some reason didn’t expect the hellhound to have one, but it comes on so fast that he can’t draw his mouth away. He can feel it lock in place just behind his teeth, the tip of Jordan’s cock bumping the back of his throat as it starts to spray come in his mouth. The pressure at both ends does him in and he comes, crying on the knots, nearly whiting out, overwhelmed.

Stiles can hear the moans of the cops shooting their loads, hear them asking Peter if he’s going to choke, hear the way Peter laughs and tells them that Stiles knows how to breathe through his nose, that he’s the perfect bitch through and through. Another blurt of come drips out of his cock at the praise and he does his best to relax, though his muscles are trembling from so much time on his hands and knees. It’s not long before there’s the thud of boots on the floor, the door opening and closing as the cops take their leave, one by one, reminding Peter how to lock up and saying they’ll be in touch for more. When the last man has left, Peter steps back over, kneeling down next to Stiles until Stiles can see his face.

“We’re going to have to find some dogs to train, I think. You look so pretty with both of your bitch holes stuffed with a knot.” Peter’s voice sounds smug and Stiles shudders again at the praise, his spent cock twitching against his leg. He’s not surprised at all when Peter leans in, licks at the corner of his mouth, lapping up spit and the bits of Jordan’s come that are leaking out where it doesn’t close. “Delicious, though not quite as good as Derek’s come.” Peter smirks before crawling out of Stiles’ line of sight, but he has a good idea of where the man is going, has it confirmed when he feels Peter’s tongue against his rim, licking up the come that had leaked out as Derek fucked him, tasting all of the dogs that had been in him tonight. “Mmm, so very good.”

Stiles can feel the knot in his mouth shrinking, is glad that Jordan isn’t going to take as long as Derek does to come down, his jaw is starting to ache as the adrenaline fades. He swallows and takes a few moments to stretch his mouth when Jordan is finally small enough to slip free before he twists his head to look at where Peter is still mouthing at him.

“Seems like I’m not the only dog-come hungry bitch here.” Peter’s head whips towards him and Stiles smirks. “Look at how bad you want to eat it out of me, can’t even wait for your nephew’s knot to go down before you’re there, licking it up. Maybe you should start cleaning me between dogs, suck my hole clean of their come and get me ready for the next one.” Peter glares, opens his mouth to speak, but is beaten to it by Derek, who shifted without Peter’s notice while Stiles was talking, his now-human cock slipping out in a gush of come.

“Stiles is right, you’re just as needy as him.” Peter turns back to Derek but he can’t focus on his nephew, not with the way come is practically pouring out of Stiles’ hole, and both Derek and Stiles laugh as he gives up any pretense of not being just as needy as Stiles and slips in front of Derek, pushing his face against Stiles’ ass and licking into him. Jordan transforms too, at that, adding his own laughter to theirs.

“I knew all about Stiles, can’t believe I didn’t realize how hungry Peter was for it too.” They can all see the way Peter’s eyes narrow at them, but he doesn’t stop sucking the come out of Stiles’ ass, so they also know they’re right. Stiles knows that his words aren’t going to go ignored either, knows that Derek will make sure that Peter gets to eat his fill from here on out, and he can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCast](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
